


Merry Christmas Morning

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Reid's first Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly last-minute. No beta, sorry! I just woke up with it in my head this Christmas morning here in Australia. Happy holidays to all!

"Luke! Luke! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Luke opens his eyes and blearily checks the clock on his bedside table. It's just after six, and Ethan's wide awake and jumping on his bed. Luke grins. "Merry Christmas, buddy."

"Come open presents!" Ethan shouts, leaping off Luke's bed and landing on the floor. He tears out of the room and down the hall, and Luke smiles, pulling himself out of bed and heading downstairs. After all, the reason he stayed here last night instead of going back to Reid's place, as tempting as that sounded, was so that Luke could be here to share his brother and sister's excitement this morning. He has a feeling it might be the last, if things with Reid keep going as well as they have been. Luke spends most nights at Reid's place already, and he hopes that they might be living together permanently by next Christmas. It's probably a little too soon for that right now, Luke tells himself, trying not to get his hopes up, but by next year? Luke grins just thinking about it.

"Luke!" Ethan shouts from the living room. "Hurry up!"

Luke smiles and jogs down the last few stairs. "I'm here! I'm here!"

Natalie runs over from under the Christmas tree and hugs him. "Merry Christmas, Luke!"

"Merry Christmas, Nat!" Luke kisses her hair and releases her, and she runs back over to the tree, piling the stack of gifts with her name on them into one area.

His mom comes down the stairs then, rubbing one eye and pulling on a robe. "Merry Christmas, babies!" Lily says, and the kids run over to exchange hugs and kisses.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she says, kissing Luke on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Luke smiles.

"Can we open our presents now, Mommy?" Ethan asks, practically shaking with anticipation.

Lily smiles. "You sure can, honey," she says. "Daddy will be here soon with some more too."

"Yay!" Ethan and Natalie scream as they begin tearing into their gifts, ribbon and wrapping flying in all directions. Luke smiles, remembering when he was that giddy on Christmas morning himself, aching to see what presents he'd gotten.

Faith stomps down the stairs, a surly expression on her face. "What's with all the noise?" Faith grumps.

Luke grins and squeezes her in a one-armed hug. "Merry Christmas, Faithy," he says. "Wanna see what Santa brought you?" Luke teases, and Faith rolls her eyes but smiles, kissing Lily on the cheek and then tearing into her own presents sitting under the tree, not too old to pretend she doesn't care about Christmas after all.

There's a knock on the door a moment later, and Luke opens it up to his father, arms laden with bags of wrapped gifts.

"Merry Christmas, Son," Holden says.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Luke says, hugging his father and then releasing him to the screaming excitement of Ethan and Natalie.

His mom and dad exchange greetings, then Lily heads into the kitchen to start cooking up the big Christmas morning breakfast she had planned.

Luke smiles as he watches his brother and sisters excitedly open their presents, showing them off to each other, and when another knock comes a few minutes later, Luke grins wide as he opens it up to Reid, a scarf wrapped around his neck and his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his coat.

"Hey," Luke says, pulling him inside by the end of his scarf.

"Hey yourself," Reid murmurs, his lips turning up into the barest of smiles, but his eyes shining with affection. Luke grins and closes the door behind him.

"Merry Christmas, Reid!" Ethan and Natalie shout in unison, and Reid smiles. "Merry Christmas, kidlets," he says. Faith waves and Reid waves back while Holden rises to shake Reid's hand. "Merry Christmas, Reid," he says, and Reid nods and returns the sentiment.

"Mom's in the kitchen," Luke tells Reid as he takes off his coat and unwraps his scarf.

"Mmm," Reid growls quietly. "Working on that big breakfast I was promised, I hope."

Luke nods. "Waffles, pancakes, bacon and eggs."

"Something worth coming over this early for," Reid says, and Luke slaps his arm lightly.

Reid grins and pulls Luke close. "Among other things," he whispers close to Luke's ear.

Luke bites his lip to hide his smile, then looks up at Reid through his eyelashes. He knows Reid loves that. Reid glances over to the tree where everyone seems preoccupied with the gift frenzy and leans close, brushing their lips together. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Snyder," he says.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Oliver," Luke whispers, pulling Reid close with his arms around his waist.

Reid kisses him again, then once more, and Luke smiles against his lips. "I missed you last night," Luke says.

"I was here until midnight!" Reid says.

"I know," Luke says, "and thank you for that. Nat was glad you came for her birthday party."

Reid shrugs. "I'm glad I came," he says, then kisses Luke again. "And I missed you too," he murmurs.

Luke grins, squeezing Reid tight for a moment. "I got you a present," he says. "It's in my room. Come up?"

Reid nods, and lets Luke lead him upstairs by the hand.

In his bedroom, Luke fishes Reid's gift from his closet, and hands it over.

Reid raises his eyebrows and shakes the package, listening for clues.

Luke laughs. "Just open it."

Reid carefully unwraps the box and pulls out a framed picture of he and Luke.

"It's from Thanksgiving," Luke says. "At the farm."

Reid nods. "I didn't know anyone took this," Reid says, and Luke grins. He loves the picture for that exact reason. Luke and Reid are sitting close together on Emma's couch, Luke tucked under Reid's arm with a satisfied grin on his face. It was after dinner, and Luke remembers being stuffed full of good food, and incredibly happy that Reid was there to spend the day with him, and his family. Reid's mouth is turned up in the barest of smiles, and he's looking at Luke with soft, happy eyes.

"I thought you could keep it in your new office when the neuro wing officially opens."

Reid nods, and pulls Luke close. "It's great," he says, kissing Luke's mouth. "Thank you."

Luke grins. "You're welcome."

Reid clears his throat. "I got you something too," he says, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

Luke's eyes widen. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Reid says.

Luke swallows, and pulls the lid off the tiny box. "A key?"

Reid nods. "It's to my place," he says. "I asked Katie if it would be okay if you moved in," Reid says. "I mean, if you want to," he says quickly. "I know it's soon, probably too soon, but she's not quite ready to be on her own right now, not after Chris…" Reid trails off, and Luke nods. Katie's had a terrible year. First she lost Brad, then Chris died while Reid was on his way to Bay City to retrieve the donor heart.

Reid goes on. "And you spend practically every night there anyway," he says. "So if you want to make it official." Reid swallows. "I'd like that."

Luke shakes his head, a feeling of incredible love and happiness bubbling up inside him.

"You're something else, Dr. Oliver," he says.

"Is that a yes?"

Luke laughs, and throws his arms around Reid's shoulders. "That's a hell yes!"

Reid exhales, a relieved smile breaking out on his face. "I love you, Mr. Snyder."

"I love you more, Dr. Oliver," Luke says, pressing his mouth to Reid's.

"Breakfast's ready!" Lily shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

Luke breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Reid's. "You ready for food?"

"In a minute," Reid murmurs, and presses their mouths together again. Luke smiles, and kisses Reid in his soon to be old bedroom, for a long, long time.


End file.
